


Kagami X !Chubby !Shy Reader - Flowers [Soulmate AU]

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: !chubby reader, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Basketball, Chaptered, Chubby Reader, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy, KnB - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, chapters, romantic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: Finding your soulmate is magical, a beautiful experience when the flowers start to bloom, but if you only have one and no more appear then that experience can never be shared... [Soulmate AU] [Chubby Reader Insert]





	1. Chapter 1

(Your Name) was always fascinated with the concept of soulmates. Her mother would always tell her about the flowers that would bloom on her body one day and how that was a sign of her soulmate.  
Each year, (your name) would eagerly check herself to see if anything bloomed, but with no such luck.

That didn’t deter the young girl though, she kept holding onto those stories her mother used to tell her and the wonderful thought of her soulmate being out there.

The day it happened, was one that she would always remember. It was her 8th birthday. She awoke to see vines of bright red roses running up her arm. The petals, looked soft to the touch and the vines and thorns were a vivid green. 

In that moment, (your name) thought it was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. 

Though, from that day on, she continued to get flowers on various part of her body, many to be exact, but being a child, (your name) was pretty clumsy and to be fair, many children tended to get bruises and such so with that in mind, nobody really thought too much into it.

Of course, as (your name) grew up, the flowers kept popping up which concerned her, and brought unwanted attention to the girl. 

It wasn’t only the flowers that decorated her body like a painting. She was also self-conscious about her overall look, her weight to be more exact. As the years went on, the more (your name) noticed that she was different compared to the other girls that went to school with her. 

If it wasn’t the flowers people poked fun at, it was her size. (Your name) was chubbier than most girls – having a stomach pooch, thighs that touch, flabby arms that she detested and a rounder face. 

Eventually, people at school decided that poking fun at her weight wasn’t enough, so, they started mocking her soulmate due to the many flowers on the parts of her body that was shown to everyone’s eyes.

They said (your name)’s soulmate was a bully, a thug, just a down right awful person, abusive even. It got to her of course, she didn’t want to think that her soulmate would be any of those things.   
The only thing (your name) could do to rid of those awful rumors and cruel words, was to keep to herself and cover up.

That’s how she spent a handful of years, only making a few close friends that she could count on when it got rough. Even now, in high school, she kept to herself and had layers upon layers of clothing on to hide not only her body, but the beautiful flowers that decorated it.

(Your name) knew deep down, that her soulmate was out there somewhere, but honestly, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to meet them. Taking one last look at the yellow rose that covered half of her right calf, she rolled her pant leg back down and continued to dress for the upcoming day.

What (your name) didn’t know was that her soulmate wasn’t any of those things. His name – Kagami, A basketball play that’s rough in the game and doesn’t really believe in soulmates.

No, he isn’t cold hearted, just dishearten due to the fact that he has a flower, just one, on his whole body. A single bright, red carnation right over his heart.

Yes, the flower itself was beautiful, a true sight to marvel, but the meaning behind it, is the reason Kagami doesn’t believe in soulmates. It’s said that if a person gets a flower that never fades away, it means their soulmate either has a permanent scar or they have sadly passed on.

Since he never received another flower on his body again, the basketball player thought his dear soulmate was dead. With no hope of ever meeting them, he continued to be rough on his body, never caring if he got bruises upon bruises from training or from games because, in his mind, he was destined to be alone.

Entering high school and joining the basketball team only fueled Kagami more and he was determined to do his best to win not only for himself, but for his fallen soulmate. 

What the avid ball player didn’t know was that his soulmate was out there and with each bruise he receives, she gets another colorful bunch of flowers on a part of her body that’s sadly always covered up.

The ironic part of it all is both feel as if they’re meant to be alone with no hope of ever seeing their soulmate, but in reality, they pass each other every single day in the halls of the school.

What they don’t see is their flowers radiating in color as they pass each other, a beckon of hope in a sense, but with clothing covering the flowers – the two never pick up the sign.

\---

“(Your name), snap out of it!” The voice of the plush girls best friend broke through to her, the turtle neck wearing (your name) turned her attention from her locker, snapping it shut and facing her best friend. 

“Sorry, just tired I guess,” Her friend shrugged and slung her arm around the chubby girls’ shoulders as they made their way down the crowded halls.

“Not a problem, but I’m sure you’ll be awake at the basketball game!” Scoffing, (your name) shook her head. “You know I don’t really go to the school’s games,” Turning a corner, the shy girl bumped into what felt like a wall.

Feeling large hands grab her to steady her, the (eye color) eyed girl looked up to see the famous Kagami- the school’s hot headed basketball player.

Realizing that he was still holding her upright, (your name) only nodded her head, her voice failing at the moment. The soft girl couldn’t help it, there was something… something about him, the way he was looking at her now.

Hearing her friend clear her throat, the red haired man let go of (your name) and quietly said his goodbye, hurrying down the hall as the last warning bell rang out through the mostly empty halls.  
“You know (your name),” her friend began as they hurried to class, “The way that Kagami was looking at you just now was-.”

Cutting her friend off quickly, the chubby girl clutched her books closer to her chest. “Was nothing, like anything would happen between us anyway… it’s not like he’s my soulmate.” 

Unknown to the sad girl was that all of her brightly colored flowers that littered her body were glowing bright, a desperate attempt to tell her that in fact, yes- Kagami was her soulmate.

With a heavy heart, Kagami and (your name) went on with their day, their minds drifting to that encounter in the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, yeah, keep at it guys!” (Your name’s) friend was yelling towards the court where the Basketball team was playing.

(Your Name) sighed, her eyes rolling from her to the court where her (eye color) orbs zoned in on Kagami who was weaving in and out of the paths of other players that were trying to get the ball he had.

The plump girl had to admit that he did have a gift of being on the court and that look in his eyes, he turned to dodge another player as she caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes once again. It was like he was so focused on the game, detailing what he was going to do next that he blocked the whole crowd out and it was only the two teams playing.

It intrigued her as she continued to silently watch him as he dominated the game. Then, it happened. “Oh no folks, looks like Kagami is down, that’ll leave a bruise.” The announcer’s voice rang out throughout the gym as the rivals team front guard slammed into Kagami’s body, his elbow striking the left side of the redheads face.

(Your name) cringed a bit at the impact, she hoped that Kagami could carry on the rest of the game. Wait… did she really just say that? No, it was just the concern she was feeling right now; that’s all.

Crossing her chubby arms over her chest, her eyes roamed back to her friend who looked so engrossed in the game that was happening. She was always so happy and go lucky and (your name) wished she could be more like her sometimes.

“Gosh folks, looks like the game has taken a terrible turn.” Snapping out of your thoughts, your eyes focused back at the game and it wasn’t good.

Kagami and the rest of the team were getting roughed up by the opposing team. Players getting slammed into, shoved. Elbows, feet, and hands getting hit, smacked, and slammed into their bodies.

It looked like Kagami was getting it the worst out of the whole team. (Your name) could still see the fire in his eyes as he tried to protect the ball, but he couldn’t do it alone.

She watched as he got hit in the chest, stomped on his bicep, and slapped on his neck. It looked brutal from (your name)’s perspective. “What happened to them?” Turning to your friend, you shrugged and sat back in your seat like you didn’t really give a care.

“I mean, they were dominating and now, thi-.” She stopped short which made you confused. Usually, you couldn’t get her to shut up if you tried.

“(Your name), we need to leave right now.” Raising a brow, you were highly perplexed now. “What’s wrong with you? You’re the one who dragged me here, now you want to leave, what’s up with you?”

She didn’t even answer, just grabbing your soft hand and hauling you out of the gym and fast. Not wanting to argue in a huge public place like this, you just went along with it.

Your friend was silent as she pulled you along the streets of the city after pulling her scarf around your neck and tucking it in your jacket. You were starting to get worried about what was going on- why wasn’t she speaking to you? Why did she wrap her scarf around you? Gulping, you both turned a corner and you could see your house up ahead. Why was she furiously trying to get you to your own house?

“Hey, Mrs. (your last name), we’re back from the game! Just gunna hang in (your name)’s room!” With your friends not subtle entrance, she quickly dragged you upstairs and pushed you into your room and swiftly locked the door.

Turning around, your arms were crossed and eyebrows creased, clearly beyond mad. “Do you mind telling me what the hell that was about and why we’re back here?” Tapping your foot, your impatience was showing.

“I know I acted weird and I’m sorry, but, (your name), there’s something you need to see and it’s on your neck and oh shit, your face too.” The concern was written all over her face and now you were freaked out.

Before you could turn to the mirror, she pulled you back to face her by your shoulders. “Please, don’t freak out…” Silently nodding, you turned back to the mirror to come face to face with what was making your friend freak out.

A small gasp emitted from your mouth, your fingertips coming up to caress the bunches of flowers that were blossoming on your face.

“No...it can’t be…” Your mind reeled back to the game and when… Kagami got hit. No! Maybe another player got hit, or… or… or not.

Quickly taking off the scarf, your mind was going a thousand miles an hour. If there were truly flowers on your neck, then… it’s true.

“(Your name)...” Your friend gasped as the scarf hit the floor. There, on your neck, crawling up the side towards the lobe of your ear was vines upon vines woven together, leaves of bright blue mini roses sprouting up.

Tracing the flowers with a gentle touch, you felt hot tears pool into your eyes. “I-I-It can’t be true…” Your gaze continued to zone in on the flowers. “There was only one player that got hit there (your name)...and you know who it is,” Your friend gently touched your shoulder, running her hands up and down your arm as the tears started spilling out.

“...Kagami,” You whispered his name as the blue mini roses continued to spiral and sprout onto one side of your face, vines and leaves intertwining into beautiful designs. “I-I saw him get hit here,” Your fingers traced over your face. “And here.” Then, down the slope of your neck.  
“It’s him, (your name),” She hugged you from behind, the tears continued down your chubby cheeks and evaporating into the cloth of your shirt.

“You need to tell him, you deserve to be happy and he deserves to know.” Silently nodding, you turned in your friends arms and just let her hold you; all the emotions of the past few hours were flooding your mind.

“You’re amazing (Your name), anyone would be lucky to have you as their soulmate. I mean, I’m kinda jealous over here.” She joked with you as a smile laugh erupted from your throat. 

“You’re such a dork!” You both laughed, your mood getting a little bit better thanks to her of course.

“Hey, it got you to laugh and there’s that amazing smile of yours!” Both of you sat on your plush bed, sprawling out on the comfy mattress.

Your friend turned to you, hand on her hip. “Now, we’re gonna talk about what you’re going to tell Kagami tomorrow.” A look of dread came upon your face as she went to explaining what plan her mind conjured up.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami was beside himself.

Why couldn’t he get her out of his mind? It was just a simple accident in the hallway, right? It couldn’t possible mean anything other than that. Sure, (Y/N) and himself had been going to school together for years, but that was it- just school.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of thought. “Hey, you good Kagami, you’ve been spacing out most of class.” His friend looked at him, concern written all over his face. Noticing everyone was leaving class, he shook his head at how much time he thought about this.

“Yeah man, I’m fine… just a lot on my mind is all.” His friend patted his shoulder and smiled at him. 

“Ah yeah, I get ya, the big game today and all, don’t worry, you’ll crush them!” With a soft laugh, Kagami gathered his stuff and walked out with him.

Splitting ways, Kagami went back to thinking about (Y/N), not the game. Honestly, he could care less about the game coming up which is unlike him, but he just couldn’t shake this feeling.

Hell, he even started scanning the crowds of students just to see if he could get a glimpse of her. 

“She could be the one.” A voice piped up beside him, making him jump in fright. Of course, Kuroko was right there as usual. Scoffing, Kagami shook his head at the short basketball player.

“How do you figure that?” He was genuinely curious at this point, anything to get him any sort of answer would suffice him. Kuroko took a sip from his drink before answering, “Think about it, have you ever seen much of her skin besides her face and hands?” Biting his lip, the red head shook his head.

Never, actually. (Y/N) never really showed much skin, deciding to keep herself covered, even when she wore skirts, there were always leggings underneath to hide her shapely legs.

Kuroko continued, “With you getting hit all the time in practice and games, what if she’s hiding them under the layers of clothing?” Kagami didn’t know what to say, hell, that was very plausible… For the rest of the day, that’s what his mind was on, (Y/N).

\----

He got a glimpse of her in the stands; she actually showed up, but he had a feeling it was the doing of her friend seated beside her. Either way, Kagami was even more pumped than ever! Was he going to show off even more because (Y/N) was in the stands? You bet your ass he was.

The game was going great, they were ahead by ten points and the smirk never left Kagami’s face as he continued to steal glances up at (Y/N) only to see her looking disinterested, arms crossed over her chest.

He must’ve been staring too long to notice the front guard run up to him, knocking him to the ground, the guy’s elbow smacking him right in the face. It hurt like no other, but he wouldn’t let it show, bouncing right back up. On the outside, it looked like Kagami was fine and all, but seeing (Y/N) looking so… so bored got to him mentally and the game started going downhill from there.

Knowing they were going to lose, seeing as it was nearing the end of the third quarter, Kagami checked out and decided to watch (Y/N) some more. After getting hit multiple times and stepped on, he knew it wasn’t his day. Glancing up at the girl that’s been on his mind, Kagami could make out some color on her face as it went down her neck.

It seemed like it all happened in slow motion- her friend pulled her up and out of the gym like the building was on fire. His eyes followed them, until they disappeared behind the doors.

“Kagami, Kagami! Snap out of it!” His focus went back to the failure of a game at hand, waving off his teammate as his gaze went back toward the doors as part of his mind hoped that (Y/N) would come back through them even though he knew that wasn’t a possibility. 

\--

Needless to say, the team lost the game, big time. Everyone was down in the dumps and Kagami was silent, eyes boring straight ahead not really looking at anyone or anything in particular.

“(Y/N)-chan really left in a rush.” The soft voice of Kuroko filtered through his eyes, startling him once again, jumping a bit. 

“What the hell, why do you always do that?” The smaller boy shrugged and sipped on his sweet drink once more. A comfy silence fell upon the two boys as they walked down the street the usual destination after every game- the burger shop.

“She did...I..I also saw something on her face, the same place I got hit at.” Turning the corner, the burger shop was up ahead, crowds of people dissipating into nearby restaurants for dinner. After passing a large crowd of passersby, the street seemed almost deserted. “I just couldn’t make it out, but I know there was something…” Trailing off, Kagami stopped in front of the burger shop not even interested in eating right now.

Kuroko stopped drinking his shake. “Is she always on your mind?” The simple question made Kagami freeze. Even before the encounter in the hallway, the chubby girl always filtered through his mind.

He’d see her in class concentrating on notes or assignments, out with her friends with a smile on her face and laughing. It was as if every chance the universe had, it placed (Y/N) in his mind.

Even if she wasn’t his soulmate, there was something drawing him toward her and after tonight, he knew he ignored this feeling for far too long. Looking down at Kuroko, Kagami nodded. “Always, certain things remind me of her and everytime I see her, I can’t shake her off.”

“If she’s always on your mind, go to her,” Kuroko started walking in the burger joint, but turned to Kagami to give him one more bit of advice. “I know you don’t believe in you having a soulmate, but (Y/N) might be the one. I’d go to her tonight, she might not be at school if she does have the markings on her face.” With that said, the smaller boy went inside to order leaving Kagami alone with his thoughts. 

He couldn’t deny that Kuroko had a valid point and everything just pointed to (Y/N) being his soulmate. A bright red light that was illuminating from under his shirt broke him from his train of thought. Glancing down, the red light would pulsate, glowing brighter and brighter each time.

“Now way..” It was the bright red Carnation that was over his heart that was glowing brightly. Was this because of (Y/N)? The mere mention of her name only caused the light to glow brighter and quicken. With a wide smile on his face and excitement coursing through his whole body, Kagami forgot all about eating and started running toward his soulmate- (Y/N).

\--

Your friend left a while ago after giving you a pep talk and assuring you that everything was going to work itself out. You shook your head as your fingers traced the colorful flowers. You bit your lip as flashes of Kagami went through your mind. 

You wanted to tell him, there was no denying it at this point, the game only proved the point further- that you both were soulmates. You just wanted to wait until the flowers disappeared, people would be looking more than usual if you did show up to school. Sighing, you dragged yourself toward your bed, plopping yourself down none to gracefully and closed your eyes for a brief moment. 

Your mind wandered to possible scenarios of how this would play out when you told him. Would he even want you as a soulmate? Opening one eyes, you glanced down at your body laid out on the bed and shook your head, closing the eyes once more. No, there was no way he would.

Someone like Kagami- nice, handsome, an all around sweet guy deserved a soulmate that met his standards and you just knew you weren’t that person. The thought broke your heart, imagining the words he would say to you when he found out, probably cursing his luck to be stuck with you. Scoffing, you scrunch your eyes together, feeling your brows crease along with it.

In a whisper you said the one thing that has always been on your mind. “Who would even want me as their soulmate...I’m nothing special.” 

A voice piped up from your door. “I would,” It made you sit up in a flash, eyes opened wide as they trailed over at the figure. Your eyes locked onto familiar ones as the redhead closed your bedroom door and started walking closer to your frozen like state.

“You are special (Y/N), I wish you could see just how special and beautiful you really are.”

You gulped not expecting what was happening right now as the thought of your flowers on display crossed your mind making you cover the half that was littered with the colorful creations. You turned away from Kagami so he wouldn’t look at you. You wished that this was all a dream and he really wasn’t here telling you all of this, but feeling the bed dip next to you, you knew you had to face reality.

Your soft voice spoke up a bit shaky. “L-listen Kagami, I-I know I’m not what you expected in a soulmate and I’m sorry,” You heard him about to answer, only to have you hold the hand that wasn’t covering your face up as a sign for him to not speak yet. Basking in the silence for a few seconds, you continued. “Y-you don’t have to do this.. We can forget this all happened and… and move on if you want. Having me for a soulmate isn’t what you deserve so...so I understand if you wa-.” 

Before you could finish your thought, Kagami quickly kneeled in front of you, placing both hands on your soft waist to gain your attention. Glancing to the side, you could feel heat rise to your cheeks. 

“Could you show me, please (Y/N).” Gulping at his request, you slowly put down your arm and fully turned to him. The colorful vines of flowers on full display for him to look at. You could feel him give your waist a gentle squeeze as you noticed him get closer.

“Beautiful” He muttered softly, one hand going up to gently caress your cheek.

“They’re just flo-.” Kagami cut you off quickly.

“No, you.”  
You sat there stunned for a moment, just gazing into Kagami’s eyes. “W-what about me?”

He chuckled softly at you. “You’re beautiful (Y/N),” Cupping your soft, chubby cheek, he leaned up even closer to you. “I never thought I’d get to meet my soulmate, I never got anymore flowers besides the one over my heart… but now you’re here and I couldn’t be more happier,” He leaned even closer, you could feel his hot breath on your lips now. “Now that I have you, I’m never going to leave you (Y/N), you’re all that I want and more in a soulmate, you’re always on my mind… so, no, I don’t want to hide this or act like nothing happened, I want to show you off, take you on dates, hold your hand…” He grasped your soft hand gently, cradling it like it was made of glass. 

You weren’t sure what to say, you were beyond speechless at this point, the things Kagami just told you were like a dream come true. He could see the look of astonishment on your face and decided to take a chance.

Leaning the rest of the way up, he captured your lips in a chaste, soft kiss. You tensed up for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, even bringing your arms around his neck to draw him closer to deepen the kiss. A bright glowing of red and blue made you both pull away as you gazed at one another in surprise.

You could see the bright red glowing coming from underneath Kagami’s shirt- the one flower he was talking about. It pulsated and shined so bright like the sun. Kagami was looking at the vines of bright blue roses that were lighting up on you as well.

“I-I’m glad I found you.” Your soft voice was like bells to him as a smile graced his lips.

Gently rubbing your bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, he leaned down to capture your lips once more in a short kiss that still made you feel weak. “I’m glad I finally found you too.”

“Kagami…”

He nuzzled the curve of your neck for a moment before pulling back. “Yes (Y/N)?”

You looked at him as a giant smile crawled onto your soft face, a genuine one that you haven’t had in some time. “I’m happy.” He chuckled at you and nodded his head as the soft kisses and touches continued, the faint glowing of the flowers long forgotten as you both were wrapped with one another, trying to catch up on lost time.

“Yeah, I’m happy too (Y/N), all thanks to you.”


End file.
